Dark Mode
Dark Mode, '''also commonly known as light-on-dark color scheme is a theme that uses light-colored text, icons and GUI elements on a dark background. Its rise began in the mid-2010s especially 2015 when Windows 10 became the first Desktop Operating System to include a dark mode which could be enabled by editing the registry (advanced settings). In 2016, Twitter received a dark mode which used a dark blue and in 2019 it was upgraded with an option for a true black dark mode. Dark mode can save battery life and is friendly at night. '''Night Mode Night mode is the name for dark mode on some skins of Android and some OSes and apps, such as One UI 1. Enable Dark Mode throughout the system For iOS 13 and iPadOS 13, there are three ways to do this. You can also use scheduling for Dark Mode. # Open Control Center, hold the Brightness slider and tap the Appearance option at the bottom-left which will enable Dark Mode. The wallpaper will go darker if supported and dim if enabled. # Open Control Center and tap the Dark Mode toggle which is a circle with semi-circles in the middle. This toggle has to be manually enabled. The wallpaper will go darker if supported and dim if enabled. # Go to Settings > Display & Brightness. At the very top the theme settings will appear. Select dark, and a slow animation will occur changing the theme from light to dark. The wallpaper will go darker if supported and dim if enabled. For Android 10, there are two ways to do this. # Pull down the quick settings panel and find the dark theme toggle. # Go to Settings > Display and toggle Dark Mode on. For One UI 1 and One UI 2, there are two ways to do this. You can also use scheduling for Dark Mode. # Pull down the Quick Settings panel. Find the Night mode toggle which will be a moon. Tap it. For One UI 2, the toggle is the same but is called Dark mode not Night mode. Tap it. By default on One UI 2 the wallpaper will dim. This toggle is seen on the quick settings panel by default. # Go to Settings > Display and toggle Night mode on (One UI 1) or Dark mode (One UI 2). For MIUI 11 and newer: Go to Settings > Display and toggle Dark mode on. For Windows 10 (build 10074, version 1507 - version 1511): Unlike other OSes, Windows 10 RTM and November Update's dark modes have to be enabled via the registry. # Press the Windows Key and the R key at the same time. # In the Run dialog that pops up type regedit. # If a User Account Control window pops up click Yes. # Go to the following registry area: HKEY_CURRENT_USER/Microsoft/Windows/Current Version/Themes/Personalize. # Create a new DWORD 32 bit value. Name it AppsUseLightTheme and leave it at 0 then restart. For build 10074, make a DWORD 32-bit value but name it SystemUsesLightTheme instead. For Windows 10 (version 1607 - version 1809): Go to Settings > Personalization > Colors and scroll to the bottom. Click on the Dark option. For Windows 10 (version 1903 - present): Go to Settings > Personalization > Colors. At the top there is a Choose your colour option. Click on the dropdown menu and select Dark. For macOS 10.14 and newer: # Pull down the Apple menu and select System Preferences. # Select the General control panel # Look for Appearance and select Dark. # (info) On macOS 10.15 and newer you can enable auto dark mode. Samsung Apps in Night Mode (One UI 1) This also shows a comparison between light and night modes. This is not all of the apps. Voice recorder.jpg Calculator.jpg Notes.jpg Phone.jpg Device Care.jpg Calendar.jpg Gallery.jpg Messages.jpg Google apps in Dark Mode (Android 10) This also shows a comparison between light and night modes. This is not all of the apps. GCalendar.jpg Gmessages.jpg GPhotos.jpg PlayStore.jpg GCalculator.jpg GRecorder.jpg GPhone.jpg Category:Themes